The Final Battle
by carimeyer
Summary: Derek, Chloe and the gang go to another safehouse, and learn about the experiments of other groups like the Edison group. With the help of other supernaturals, they battle against those groups. Stopped Not finished. Author's note chap 14 for continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh! Enjoy! I like exclamations! R&R and give suggestions. Thanx! Luv Cari. 3**

**Chapter 1**

CPOV

We were walking through the forest. We were going to another safe house, since Andrew's spy said that the Edison Group found out about the one we were at. Derek seemed more relaxed than he usually was, not surprising considering he was part wolf. I was tensed, though. The woods are home to lots of corpses, ones I could accidentally raise. I squeezed Derek's hand a bit tighter. He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand back. Damn, he was hot. And a girl could get lost in those eyes forever.

Finally, near nightfall, we reached a clearing in the woods. A wooden house stood in the middle. The trees seemed to be part of the house, as if they grew in its shape. It was beautiful, and well hidden, since I wouldn't have noticed the house if Andrew didn't point it out to us. Even Derek seemed mildly surprised. I guess it was good for a safe house though, since there was no break in the trees, making it invisible from above as well.

I realized we had been standing, staring at the house for some time now, until Andrew stepped forward to where two trees crossed, leaving a 7 foot high gap between their bases. As we neared it, we saw a wooden door there, one that was previously invisible. Andrew knocked on it, making a loud hollow noise.

A girl who was Tori's height answered. She had shiny black hair that hung down in flowing waves to her waist. Her face was a golden chocolatey color, contrasting beautifully with her bright violet eyes. When she saw Andrew, she half bowed. "Master Carson, Master Kit Bae, Master Simon Bae, Master Souza, Mistress Fellows, Mistress Saunders, Mistress Enright, it is indeed an honor to make your acquaintances," she said, with a half bow to each of the men, and a kiss to the women's hands.

Derek's brow was wrinkled. How did she know our names?

Behind her, a boy a bit taller than her was skating, sliding neatly to a stop next to her. He had short dirty blonde hair, and perpetually laughing golden eyes. "Hey sis, you owe me ten bucks, you were formal again," he grinned showing off his good looks and pearl-white teeth.

"Shit!" She handed ten dollars to the boy and turned back to us, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Let's try this again. Andrew! It's so good to see you!" she gave him a hug and turned to the rest of us. I was confused as to the quick change from being obscenely formal to being casual, like the rest of us. Her formality made us all uncomfortable and self-conscious, while her casuality made us suspicious and confused. I would have to ask her about it later. I turned and went back to listening to what she said. " Welcome to the safe house everyone. I'm Zara, and I pretty much run this place. The safe house has three floors, and you are free to choose any unoccupied bedroom on the top two floors. I don't care if you share or not. We actually have a lot of people here so the house is magically expanded so it is bigger than is looks from outside. Actually we have a party thing going on right now, so you'll meet everyone afterwards." She waved her hand and our clothes changed to more formal ones. Tori was in a sparkling blue dress, while I wore a red one. Andrew, Kit, Simon, and Derek were looking dashing in immaculate black suits, and Aunt Lauren was wearing a floor-length peach gown. Zara, wearing a black strapless dress ending just above her knees, led us through a huge living room to a tall wooden door and ushered us inside, her eyes sparkling.

"Surprise!" 

I blinked. There was a banner stretching across the far wall of the ballroom, that said 'Happy Birthday Chloe!'. Zara came and hugged me. "Some of us, including me, can see the future, and I saw that you guys were coming. I also saw that it was Chloe's birthday and I wanted to do something special for her," she told us, "so I organized this party for you, have fun!"

She glided to the side, giving me an unobstructed view of the ballroom. There were a lot of people, twenty-ish, I would guess. Some people quietly came and wished me a happy birthday, before going and dancing. I looked up and saw the boy that we saw at the door DJing. He winked at us and smiled. Derek took my hand. "May I have this dance?" I nodded, happy and safe in his arms.

DPOV

I smelt that there was a lot of people in the room we were going into, but Zara smelled trustworthy; at least, I didn't smell lies or deceit on her. Andrew seemed to trust her so I relaxed a bit, but I was still on guard. Her quick change in manner toward us made me suspicious. I would have to ask her about it later. I followed Chloe into the ballroom and saw the banner._ Shit_, I thought, _I didn't get Chloe anything for her birthday. Why didn't she tell me? She doesn't like people making a fuss over her. Well this is what she gets for not telling me._ Zara explained how she knew we were coming and I relaxed a little, and swept Chloe onto the dance floor.

I was wondering about Zara though. She was really pretty, and her hair shone brightly in the lights of the dance floor. She was unique. I smelt on her that the boy wasn't really her brother, they looked nothing alike, but she considered him as one. I could understand that, it was the same way between Simon and me. I couldn't tell what her power was though, and it made me uneasy. I would make her tell us when we all were introduced to each other.

I looked around. Most of the people were our age, but a few were children and a couple looked a bit older. Why did Zara own this place? There were older people who seemed like they could run this place better.

I smiled down at Chloe as the song ended. She tugged me over to a table on the side of the room for some cake. We ate a piece each before Simon went to dance with Chloe. I smiled at their friendly bantering. I looked around for Tori. She had made lots of friends, I saw, and was dancing with a tall guy with brown hair. Chloe returned to my side and followed my gaze. "Wow, she works fast!"

I laughed and swept her out for another dance. When it ended, her aunt frowned at me and dragged her away by her wrist. I grimaced. After a few minutes, she escaped and ran back to my side. I smiled down at her.

"Hey guys, dinner time!" the blonde DJ yelled, "Zara, do the honors."

She smiled and waved her hand across the room. The tables on the sides of the room disappeared and a mahogany dining table with chairs popped into existence. "For you newbies, just tell your plate what you want for dinner."

Chloe laughed lightly before whispering in my ear, "Is she serious?"

I nodded and we took our seats at the table. "Lasagna." I didn't really expect it to appear but a tray of lasagna popped into existence a few inches from my nose.

I jumped. This was some fancy magic. I doubted that even Tori, with all her powers, could enchant even one of these plates for long. And here Zara was enchanting 30-ish plates and glasses and conjured a table and chairs as well. Something was really weird here, and I was going to find out what it was.

**Guys, I know what I am going to make happen, but I need you to tell me how to improve my writing. Lots of luv!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, Kelley Armstrong does. Unfortunately, she also owns Derek and the other characters except Zara. I made up Zara, although she's based off me. Except my eyes aren't purple. But I wish they were, because that would be cool. I'm only disclaiming once, because I'll forget. Yeah. **

**Oh, and thanks to all the people who reviewed. And also some people put it on story alert. Thanks. A lot. But could you pretty please review, so I know what you like? Seriously, even if you say it sucks, I'll take it as constructive criticism. I'm actually really surprised that people even read it, since I am younger than most people who update stories. Also I'm really sorry if I don't update often, because my mom says I should get out and exercise, and she would be really pissed if she knew I was making fanfics, though my friends tell me that I'm more "Hermione-like" in character. I'm rambling now, so I'll stop. Here's the chapter.**

TPOV

I liked Zara. She was the only person who confused Derek, and he looks hilarious when he's confused. She was interesting, and I was itching to know about her. Dinner was nice, though I was kind of mad that she could enchant all the plates and glasses for such a long time. I could only have enchanted one or two, and only for a minute. But it was alright, because I met lots of sexy guys there. I kind of had my eye on that DJ, and he was her brother, so it was okay, I think. But I didn't get a chance to talk to him because after dinner, everyone wanted him to dance with Zara.

"Come on, sis, you love to dance!" a tall boy with light brown hair, said.

"Yeah, but not with my brothers," said Zara, "and Mason's an idiot."

"That hurts, sis!", the dirty blonde, sexy DJ, we met earlier said. Apparently his name was Mason. I would have to remember that. (Sorry, this _is_ Tori after all) "Please?" He did an adorable puppy dog face. How could she resist, even if it was her brother? Turns out she can't.

"Fine," she muttered. Mason grinned widely, and the tall boy yelled, "Hey, guys, Zara's gonna dance for us!"

This was met with a lot of cheering, and I heard her mutter, "Right Jacob, go ahead and announce it to the whole world!"

I laughed. It was a long time since I had laughed, since I had been on the run for a while.

DPOV

I heard the tall boy, Jacob, start up some waltzing music, and Zara began to dance with Mason. It was amazing, beautiful, flawless, perfect. Her body moved so fluidly, like water. I can honestly say she was the best dancer I had ever seen. She was light on her feet and elegant, like she was made of air. The dance was indescribable, hypnotic, and dream-like. Her every movement was flowing and graceful, like those of a swan. It was a work of art, smooth, sweet, and wonderful. Next to me, Simon was sitting, breathless and wide-eyed, in rapture. The dance ended and Zara sat and caught her breath. Everyone was yelling for another dance, including, to my surprise, Tori. Odd. But Zara and Mason went back out on the dance floor, this time doing a salsa.

This dance was vastly different than the first one. Zara's movements were sharper, though none the less graceful for it. This dance was dirtier, wilder, and sexier. _No, _I thought, _I can't say she's sexy, my heart belongs to Chloe._ But you could tell that they were definitely having fun. This dance was more energetic, lively, full of life. Zara's eyes sparkled as she spun, and they ended the dance with a low dip. I laughed as Simon let out a low whistle and murmured, "Spicy!"_ I have got to get them to teach Chloe and me how to dance like that!_ People asked for them to dance more but Zara flatly refused.

She mingled, making her way over to us. She smiled and said, "Do you guys want to have introductions now, or tomorrow?"

CPOV

"Now," Derek grunted, "get it over with."

Zara's lips twitched in a smile, and she led us into a big living room, with two long beige couches and two short ones arranged in a rectangle around a glass coffee table. Our lot sat on one of the long couches, all seven of us sitting comfortably side-by side. At the end, Andrew and Kit were chatting amiably, relaxed in the atmosphere. Aunt Lauren was shooting dark glares at Derek, while Simon, sitting next to her was staring at one of the other girls. Tori, likewise, seemed obsessed with one of the boys, namely Mason. I leaned into Derek, who was sitting on the other side of me.

Five girls flopped on one of the short couches, while five boys did the same on the other one. Zara sat on the top of the long couch opposite us, with Mason sitting on the cushion at her feet. Two boys and a girl sat to his right, and the same sat to his left, with two more girls perched on the armrests of the couch. I noticed that Zara had changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt, as had Mason. Huh. She must have used her magic.

Once everyone was settled, Zara called for attention. "Hey, guys, we have some new people at the safehouse, so we're doing intros. Andrew, do you want to start?"

"Sure, Zara. I'm Andrew, a sorcerer, an ex-Edison group employee, and I used to lead a safehouse but they found it and burnt it down."

"Hey, I'm Kit, a sorcerer, ex-Edison group employee, Derek and Simon are my sons."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I can read minds, and from what I can hear, you should probably tell Tori, um, what you have to say, Kit." This came from a redheaded boy sitting next to Mason. He looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Kit, you should tell them, it's really awkward sometimes." Derek looked at me curiously, and turned back to his dad.

Kit fidgeted. "Um, Tori, uh, the guy your mom married, uh, wasn't your dad. I was. You and Simon are half-siblings."

"WHAT?"

They both started screaming at Kit for not telling them, not noticing the other people in the room. Kit was backing into the couch cushion, his face red. Derek laughed softly. I looked at him and he murmured, "They act like siblings, so I'm not surprised they are."

"OI! Tori, Simon, chill. Flame, you're a moron, you should have given them privacy," Zara said, smacking the redheaded boy. "Anyway, Lauren, would you mind introducing yourself?" 

"Yeah, I'm Lauren, I'm not a supernatural, but I am an ex-Edison group employee, and Chloe's my niece," she said, glaring at Derek.

"I'm Simon, a genetically suppressed sorcerer and I like movies, comics and drawing. Kit's my dad, Derek's my brother, and Tori's apparently my half-sister," a pointed look away from Kit, who sunk into the couch.

"I'm Tori, a genetically enhanced witch-sorcerer cross, and I like shopping. Kit's apparently my dad, and Simon's apparently my half-brother," she glared down at her feet.

"I guess it's my turn. I-I'm Chloe, a genetically enhanced n-necromancer. I like directing m-movies, and Lauren's my a-aunt." Shit, I hate my stuttering.

"I'm Derek, a werewolf, I'm dating Chloe, so back off." Wow, so eloquent. But that was Derek for you.

TPOV

"'Kay, I'm Jacob, I'm a werebear, and I like food." So that was the tall guy's name. He was cute, but he was like four years older than us and I still had my eye on Mason.

"Were-bear?" What? I was curious.

"Like a werewolf, except I turn into a bear." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Jace, and I'm a half-demon that sees the future. I like reading and music, and I play the guitar." OH MY GOSH! Jace was so smexy! He had light brown hair that fell into his adorable dark blue eyes. He was totally better than Mason.

"I'm Ethan, and I'm a genetically enhanced vampire. I like blood, and David's my twin brother." Ewww. Blood. But they were good looking, I guess. They had dark brown hair and grey eyes. The only difference was that David was tanned and Ethan was pale, like Chloe.

"I'm David, and I'm a shaman." Huh. Same attitude as Derek. They would get along great. Like seriously, they had the exact same expressions on their faces.

"Hey, I'm Sam," said a blonde boy with a huge, cheesy grin on his face, "and I'm not sure what I am, everyone thinks that I'm like a quarter demon or something, but I can sense people's emotions. And I like oranges."

"I'm Ella, and I'm a witch." This came from a girl with long blonde hair on one of the short couches, "I like running."

"Nat. Shaman. I like soccer and Roni's my sister," a girl with short spiky red hair said.

"I'm Roni, they don't know what I am yet, I just have the ability to fly. I like cinnamon." This came from a girl with green hair that was cut like a boy's.

"I'm Claire, a witch, I like winter." I was happy there were two other witches but they didn't seem like me.

"Brooke, necro." Wow, even more Derek-like. But she was a necro like Chloe. Weird. But finally we were gonna talk about the people on the long couch across from us. Odd, but they seemed like siblings, or something like that. They spoke from left to right.

"Ani, half-demon of air. Zara's my best friend," said a girl with pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair. "Aqua, water half-demon. And Zara's _my _best friend!" This time a girl with long wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm Spark, an fire half-demon. Zara's my sister and _my _best friend!" shrieked a pale redheaded girl. "Clay, earth half-demon, and I'm pretty sure we're all Zara's siblings so that argument doesn't do anything," a dark-skinned, black-haired girl remarked, with a roll of her eyes, "and anyway, I'm probably her best friend."

"Sorry to interrupt, and thanks, guys, I feel really loved, but hurry up! I love you all, you're all my best friends, happy? Good. Avir, go."

" 'Kay, I'm Avir, and I'm a half-demon of air," drawled a boy who looks exactly like Draco Malfoy. Mmm Yummy! "Arlen, half-demon of water," smirked a tall boy with dark brown hair. "Flame, half-demon of fire, obviously," remarked the redheaded boy from earlier. "Chip, half-demon of earth." This came from the tall brown haired boy who asked Zara and Mason to dance.

"I'm Zara, obviously, and this is Mason. Ani, Aqua, Arlen, Avir, Chip, Clay, Flame, Mason, Spark and I are all siblings, of a sort. We came from the same experiment. Mason and I have unique powers, and they're hard to explain, so I'll just tell you about the experiment we were in. Oh, and I know you're bursting with curiousity, since I can read minds. The reason I own this place is because I am seventy-three years old." A bitter smile crossed her face as our jaws dropped.

**What do you think? Sorry if it's confusing, but I did the best I can. Hehe… Anyway, I'm kinda excited! But I might not update for a while because my mom is like obsessed with me swimming and exercising and stuff. Yeah. So I'll start working on the new chapter ASAP, but it might not be up for a while. Luv ya all, -Cari.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, yadda yadda yadda. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a shoutout to DerekandChloe4ever for reviewing both my chapters. Yay! Chapter 3! Er, yeah, here it is. It's kinda boring though. Hehe…**

CPOV

"What the hell? You can't be seventy-three!" Coming from Tori, not surprising. But she had a point, how could Zara be that old? And she looked like a teenage girl. She could even be younger than us.

"Genetic modification. I managed to remove the spell, I age normally now," Zara began. "But it's harder to explain our powers. So, about eighty years ago, two stupid teenage British wizards decided they wanted to rule the world, and enslave supernaturals. So they wanted to create two modified supernaturals, with the powers of all supernaturals, a supreme ruling couple, so to speak. Now shamans have been collecting blood from every supernatural from the past thousand years. The two wizards bought it to put in their creation. But they were cruel and really stupid, so they hired necros to rip part of every supernatural soul from the past millennium and stuff it in their creations. Now they wanted a legal way to easily conquer a lot of the countries, so they took the blood and souls from each of the rulers and their families of every single country that is or has been in this world. To make it more legal, they kidnapped an Indian princess, and an Australian princess. They wiped them from everyone's mind, so they have never been alive according to history books. Each of them raped and impregnated one of the princesses. The Indian princess got pregnant first, and so they assumed that the child would be a boy. They were sexist and thought men were superior to women, so obviously, the older child would be male. While the children were still in the womb, they put the spirit fragments and the blood in them. They put more in the Indian princess's child, since they assumed it was male, and less in the Australian princess's child, since they assumed it was female. Now, when the children were born, they realized they had made a huge mistake. They had mixed the elemental half-demon blood, and there was a consequence to that. Five children were born from each mother, and the stress was too great, so the princesses died. One of the children from each mother had the powers they wanted, and they were young enough to be manipulated. The other four from each princess were elemental half-demons. The power of each element doubled itself in hatred of the other elements. Half the doubled power went into the children who had all the powers, and the other half went into the half-demon children. Once the wizards realized this, they found out that they couldn't kill the half-demons without taking the powers out of the children with all the powers. They also found out that they were stupid to assume the gender of the children, since the older, stronger one ended up being female." Zara looked up at us. "The children sit in front of you. Ani, Aqua, Spark, Clay, Avir, Arlen, Flame, and Chip are the elemental half-demons. Mason and I are the supernaturals they created."

Our jaws dropped, except Andrew's. He probably heard this before, since he was the only one who knew Zara. She had every single power. She could raise the dead, shapeshift, and everything every supernatural could do. Wow.

"Anyway, we lived there for a while, and they treated us well, fed and clothed us. We were like normal kids. But, when we turned eight, I came across them and happened to read their minds. I heard everything, and how they were using us. My powers came in four years before my siblings', and before I could broadcast what I hear to them. So when I told them, they didn't believe. So I stayed quiet. But when we were twelve, I proved it by broadcasting to them. They believed me and we attacked the two wizards. They were more experienced than us, though, and they captured us. They froze us in blocks of magical ice that prevented us from using our powers or aging. We stayed in those blocks for fifty-one years. It was torture. We didn't have to get and education, since the soul fragments in us knew a lot. They stuck needles in us so we didn't have to eat, drink or breathe. We could only see, hear and think. In the year 1999, right before the end of the millennium, they were going to release us, and manipulate us to take over the world. Actually, they had taught new, younger stronger wizards to take over the world, since they were old. They began melting the ice at our feet, and one of them was stupid enough to grope Ani while she was helpless in the ice. It was my little sister, so I got really mad and lost control of my powers. I turned that place and the men who experimented on us to ash. We escaped and were in hiding for a year. I hacked their computers, learned about what they did to us; how they killed our parents, and I killed they rest of their group in England in a blind rage. I calmed down, and we moved here, to New York, where I heard about more experiments. I didn't want anyone else to suffer like we did so I built five safehouses in the US and three in Canada. Three of the Edison Group's sister experiments failed thanks to us. We've gotten supernatural adults to stay at the safehouses to supervise, and welcome newcomers. Each of the safehouses has about a dozen people in it. This is the first one we built so it is the biggest, and since I live here, we can change it however we want. We visit the other ones periodically to make sure they are safe. There's actually no need to worry, the only way the Edison Group can find us is if Ani, Aqua, Spark, Clay, Avir, Arlen, Flame, Chip, Mason, or I betray us, and we can read each other's mind so it's impossible."

TPOV

We all stared, openmouthed, after she told us her story. It was a lot to take in. That people had been messing with supernatural powers for such a long time, wow. And I thought I had it bad. I could think of nothing to say, and we all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"From what all of you are thinking, it was a lot to take in. You guys seem pretty tired, I suggest you pick a room and go to sleep, you can think about it in the morning." Zara smiled.

Everyone got up, and everyone but Mason and Zara headed to bed. As I was leaving, I heard Zara say, " Hey bro, I'm going for a run. Don't wait up for me." I turned to watch her and nearly screamed when she smoothly turned into a panther and softly padded out the door.

God, was this place odd. I didn't have time to think on it though, because the moment I reached an unoccupied room, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. As darkness enveloped me, I wondered what the morning was going to be like.

**Whatcha think? So this is like an explainer chapter. Yeah. REVIEW please! Ily guys. I actually managed to finish this without my mum dragging me outside. YAY! 'Kay next chapter might not be up for a while, though. -Cari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Sorry for the boring chapter, I just needed to explain some stuff for future reference. Um here's the chapter.**

DPOV

I woke up in the morning before everyone, although someone was cooking. I tried to go back to sleep, but my stomach growled, so I showered and dressed quickly, and went downstairs. Mason was sitting on the couch watching TV and waved a greeting without taking his eyes off the screen. I slipped into the kitchen, and saw Zara with her back to me making breakfast.

"Morning, Derek." She turned around to face me and set a plate piled high with food in front of me.

"How-?"

"Part werewolf, remember? Also, mindreading, I can see the future, sense of hearing and smell of all the animals I can shapeshift into, need I go on?" Zara said, going back to cooking.

"Oh. Why are you up so early?"

She snorted. "Well, I don't exactly have to sleep. I only have to sleep once a month if I don't use my powers much, once a week if I use them a lot. I can sleep every night, and build up my energy if I wanted to, but I don't. Like if I slept every night for a couple weeks, I wouldn't have to sleep again for a year. Same for Mason, except he needs to sleep a little more."

"Wow." That was interesting. So we had a 24/7 guard on the house. If anyone came to the safehouse, she would hear them, and wake us up. I started eating. Well, she could cook. Her powers kind of scared me, though. But I was glad if she was on our side, because I knew she could protect us.

"Protect Chloe, you mean," she smirked.

"Wha-"

"Mindreading. And normally, I give people privacy, and don't look into their minds, but when you guys are practically yelling about how great each other is, it's hard to ignore. Why haven't you told her you love her yet?" Zara turned to me, arms folded, a frown on her face.

"Erm-"

"Oh, you're scared she doesn't feel the same way. Men. She obviously loves you, it's all she ever thinks about. And she's worried you don't feel the same way because you haven't said it yet. Well, not in so many words. Anyway, tell her, before you regret not getting the chance to." Zara turned back around, and her voice wavered nearly imperceptibly at the end of her rant.

"Wait, regret not getting the chance to?" 

"Nothing," she replied, not looking at me.

"Liar. Tell me."

She sighed. "Remember, I told you that after I burnt down the building we were in, I killed the rest of their group because I was mad?"

"Yeah…"

" Well, I had a really good friend, a shapeshifter, at one of the experimental buildings. We would talk through my mindreading skills. We became best friends, and I loved him but was too scared to tell him. In the end, the doctors killed him. When we got to the building to save him, I found out that he was terminated, and I lost control of my powers. I literally went on a killing rampage throughout England, and destroyed their group. When I calmed down and got back to my siblings, they had found a security camera tape. W-when they killed him, he-he-he screamed that he l-loved me," she finished in a whisper, eyes wide and shiny, staring at a spot on the floor, "and that's why I want you to tell her that you l-love her. It w-was too late f-for us, but not f-for you." She looked up, her voice cracking. "I haven't been able to call him up as a ghost, because it would hurt both of us too much." She turned back to her cooking. "Tell her, Derek."

An awkward silence lasted a few minutes. Just then, Jacob walked in.

"Mmm, that smells lovely, Zara. Hey, you're the werewolf dude, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I grunted.

Zara snorted. "Derek's not one for talking. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Actually I think I'll wait for Ethan and go hunting. Kay?" Ethan entered at that moment, and looked to Zara.

"Yeah, let me extend the protection spell," she said, closing her eyes for a moment, "there, that should do it. Derek, if you ever want to go hunting as a wolf, you should tell me and I'll extend the spell. Other than that, you can go anywhere within two miles of the house. With an extended spell, it's about ten miles." She was back to her normal cheerful self. Odd. "There, tell anyone who comes in here that food's in the oven. I'm going hunting, too." She walked to the door, turning into a sleek black wolf before reaching the door and trotting out after Ethan and Jacob, kicking the door closed behind her. She was one heck of a girl. But she wasn't quite right. I did love Chloe, but I wasn't sure if I was _in_ love with her. And I doubted she loved me, she was always getting cozy with Simon, and she would rather talk to him than to me. Chloe and Zara's siblings came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Derek, where'd you get the food?" asked a platinum blonde girl. Ani, I think her name was.

"Oven," I grunted, refilling my plate. Wow, Zara put a lot of food in there. Probably enough to feed a pack of werewolves. The wolf trotted back in and turned into Zara. How come her clothes reappeared? No fair. I walked back to one of the chairs surrounding the long, empty countertop, which was used as a dining table.

"Considering I have twelve teenage boys, twelve teenage girls, and three adults in the house, I have to make a lot of food," she smiled, "not to mention, that one is a werewolf, one is a werebear, one is a vampire, and two, including myself, have powers which include werewolves, werebears, shapeshifting, and so on, so we eat a lot, too," she finished.

CPOV 

When I reached the kitchen, Zara came in and changed from a wolf back into a human, explaining why she had to make so much food. She was really young but you could tell that she was older, and had seen more stuff than a girl of sixteen should have seen. Her eyes were intelligent, wise, piercing, and yet mischievous and fun. We sat and ate for a bit and a slow stream of people walked in to eat. Two boys, Jacob and Ethan, I think, came in from outside. When everyone was sitting around the big countertop, eating, Zara spoke.

"Practice in 20 minutes guys! Usual groups! Derek, you probably should go with Jacob, Ethan and Mason, I might join you later. Chloe, you should go with Brooke, Ani and Aqua can come with you for protection, I might join you as well. Simon, you, Andrew, and Kit can go with Lauren, and Sam, since we don't really have any sorcerers here, Mason might join you later. Tori, go with Ella and Claire, bring Spark and Clay with you for protection. That's about it, and stay within two miles of the safehouse if possible, that's where the protection charm fades. Okay?"

"Mmhmm," everyone mumbled around mouthfuls of food. People slowly got up and put their plates and silverware in the dishwasher. They left in groups. When Brooke finished, she joined Ani, Aqua and me outside to train. Aqua took charge.

"So, Chloe, we should know your limits first. How many human corpses can you raise at one time, and how many animal corpses?"

"Uh… about eight h-humans, and f-fifteen animals."

"Okay, so you're a little stronger than Brooke was at your experience level, but now you're about the same." Aqua smiled at me, while Brooke glared. _Great, I really needed another enemy._

**Whatcha think? Good? PLEASE review. Please? I'm actually really busy because I'm taking some classes this summer, and I have to go to like twice as many orientations this month than usual, because I'm still in middle school, but I take AP classes at the high school, so this week is busy. So don't hate me for not updating, it's not my fault**

**Lots of love - Cari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5! Well, I'm surprised I got this far, let alone that anyone read it. I don't own DP, and all that jazz, yeah. So tell me what you think!**

CPOV

So I was here with Ani, Aqua, and Brooke, and Brooke, practicing bringing animals back to life. We each brought a deer corpse back to life and Brooke demonstrated how to calm it down and release it quickly. Aqua explained that a panicked animal could distract me, so I needed to calm it down in order to focus on my goal. Releasing and summoning it quickly was important, because otherwise, it would be painful for the spirit as well as make it mad at me. Huh. I actually learned something. Well, they were a lot better than Margaret.

"Hey, guys! What's up? How's Chloe doing?" I jumped. Zara was standing behind me, as if she appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, they screwed with her powers, so she's way stronger than she should be, but she has a fair bit of control. But from what I can tell, she can breach all three worlds of a necromancer, as well as some different levels and sublevels that she shouldn't be able to. Zara, you're probably the only necromancer stronger than her, and I think you should teach her personally," Ani said quickly.

Zara's eyebrow slid up her forehead. She was surprised, but she was focusing on something. "You're right, she can breach all three worlds. We need to take care of this. Here, I'll take her, and you stay with Brooke."

Zara put a friendly arm around my shoulder and led me away to a little clearing. "Here we are, Chloe. Okay, I know you're probably wondering what I meant. With a necromancer, there are three worlds that they can reach. The living world, the dead world, and the dream world. You seem to be able to bring spirits from the world of the dead, and shove them into their corpses in the world of the living, while you're asleep, in the world of dreams. That, could be useful, since you could influence other people's dreams, but raising dead in your sleep without any control isn't good. So that's what I'm going to help you control, okay?" She looked at me.

I nodded.

"Okay Chloe, now the secret to control is practice. Here's a dead squirrel. I want you to raise it, calm it down, and release it. We're going to repeat this a few times each practice until you can do it fast enough to prove that you're truly in control. If this works, you won't have any nightmares relating to the dead, unless it's a premonition, and you won't raise anything in your sleep," she smiled encouragingly at me, "so whenever you're ready, you can start."

We were sitting cross-legged across from each other in the middle of the clearing with a dead squirrel between us. I looked at it, then back at her, then closed my eyes and began. After I released it again, I looked at her. She seemed pleased.

"Well, Chloe, you're better than I thought. With a couple more times, we should be done. However you will have to use your powers often to maintain the control. You're a really strong necromancer, and talented, too. Good job! Do it once more and we'll be done for today!"

I took a deep breath, and summoned the squirrel's spirit once more. Calming and releasing it was easier this time, and took less time and energy. When I looked back at Zara, she was positively beaming.

"Great job, Chloe! You're done for today! Tomorrow we're going to teach you how to raise more animals and use them in a mock fight! Now I have to go see how the boys are doing. Come on, I can't leave you out here alone, Derek would go ballistic."

I walked by her side. I liked her, and she helped me with my powers a lot. But I was slightly worried about the mock fight.

"Hey, boys!" Zara's voice cut into my thoughts. I shook my head clear and looked up to see Derek, Jacob and Ethan talking. "How's training going?" 

"Fairly decently. He knows a lot, but the scientists screwed with us so he's fairly unpredictable. Hey," Jacob said, noticing me for the first time, "I thought she was training with Brooke."

"She was, but the scientists screwed with her powers so much that she can breach all three worlds at the same time," she said. After looking at their puzzled faces, she added, "Never mind. I'm here to help you. Derek," she said, turning to him, "have you ever changed fully?"

"No, only two partial changes," he grunted.

"Okay, once you change fully, you'll be able to change whenever you want to, but you will have to change at least once each month. This means that you'll be able to change faster and more easily, but you have to do it within twenty-eight days of your last change. When you change again, the clock starts over. There's one more thing you should know." She said this as she walked over to Jacob, and pushed him down into a sitting position with his head tilted forward. Derek stood next to her.

"You see this vertebrae that juts out in the middle of the base of the back of his neck when he tilts his head forward? Between this bone and the one above it, there's a lump. Whenever a were-creature fully develops, and is able to fully change, they can feel the lump there. Only the were-creature him or herself, and their one true mate can feel it. This is like a supernatural pressure point also. When you stick a pin in it, you can stay in wolf form, or human form, for a long time. It cancels out the need to change once a month. However, if you take the pin out after not changing in over a month, you will immediately change. None of the people here can feel Jacob's pressure point, because we're not his mate. That's about it, we can't really teach you anything until you change fully, sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"S'alright," rumbled Derek.

"I'd also appreciate it if you'd let Mason or I know when you do change, in case something goes wrong. They tampered with your powers, we don't know what will happen. Alright, I promised Mason I'd meet up with them. You guys can stay here if you want, or come with me, just be back for lunch, or tell me where you're going," Zara said with a smile.

DPOV

A werewolf pressure point. Interesting. I have to admit, Zara was pretty smart, and she actually knew something, and taught me. Better than the people Andrew sent for us. Chloe, Jacob and Ethan got up to follow Zara, so I joined them. They made small talk as we walked along and Zara led us to a clearing.

"Hey, bro. How're they doing?" she asked, giving Mason a hug.

"Good, the scientists didn't tamper with them much, and they're talented and in control of their powers. Great at defense, good at attacking."

"Cool! That works out well. It's nearly lunchtime, guys. Do you want to go inside and eat?"

Everyone murmured assent, and we headed back inside, being joined by the other supernaturals. Tori ran over to Chloe, and began whispering about Jace, who was oblivious to this and was talking to Sam instead. Girls. We sat down, and Zara passed out the magic plates that gave you whatever you wanted again. I guess I was happy about that. Zara said that there was going to be a combat demonstration after lunch because she really didn't feel like training again. I think she was lying. Odd.

What do you think? Two chapters in one day! YAY! Kay I'll shut up. Anyway REVIEW! Gosh, these chapters look so long when I'm typing them up, but they look so short on fanfiction! LOL! Love -Cari


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six! YAY! I'm proud of myself that I got this far! I don't own DP or any of the characters except Jacob, Jace, Sam, Ethan, David, Ella, Brooke, Nat, Roni, Claire, Zara, Ani, Aqua, Spark, Clay, Mason, Avir, Arlen, Flame and Chip. Wow, that's a lot of characters. So R&R. Yeah. Please? **

TPOV

So she was going to do a combat demonstration, interesting. I wondered what it would be like, if we could see her powers. Well, we all went outside after lunch into this HUGE clearing that we sat around the edge of. Zara, Ani, Aqua, Spark, Clay, Mason, Avir, Arlen, Flame and Chip came outside and walked into the middle of the clearing. I heard a few whistles from the other boys and a few gasps from the girls.

Ani, Aqua, Spark, and Clay were dressed in dark red leather shirts and pants so formfitting that a single wrinkle could not be seen. They wore belts, boots, gloves, and collars of the same material, so that the only visible part of their skin was their face. Their hair was twisted up in a way that looked as if it was digging back into their scalps. They wore dark mascara and eyeliner and each of them had a touch of eyeshadow, Ani's was white, Aqua's was blue, Spark's was red, and Clay's was brown. They had emotionless masks on their faces.

The boys' outfits were just as impressive. Avir, Arlen, Flame, and Chip were dressed in tight pants of dark blue leather tucked into their boots of the same material. Above their belts, they wore a formfitting jacket of the same material that accentuated their shoulders and muscles. They wore no gloves, and their collars had an opening in the front. Their hair was combed neatly, and their faces were clear of emotions.

Zara and Mason had their own outfits. Zara wore an outfit much like the ones of the other boys, with a few changes. Hers was midnight black leather, and much more formfitting than anyone's. She wore gloves, and her hair was loose and flowing with a gold band circling her head. Zara wore no makeup and her face was emotionless, with her head held high.

Mason wore the exact same outfit as the other boys as well, except his was bright white leather. A silver band circled his head. His boots had pointed toes, unlike everyone else's, and his jacket was more formfitting.

Zara spoke. "These are the traditional dresses of the demon kingdoms. We have changed the colors to suit our purposes. No weapons or magic shall be used in this display of combat. My mindreading and future telling abilities will be transferred to two people before me. Volunteers may stand up now."

Simon made as though to get up, but Derek pulled him down and got up instead, since the other boys had sat down after Simon tried to stand. Of the girls, Ella stood.

Zara walked and stopped before Derek. "Derek Souza, for the duration of this combat do you accept the magical gift of mind reading?"

"Yes," replied Derek. Odd, I thought he would be overly cautious and refuse, like always.

"Then it is yours throughout this tournament," Zara said, putting her hands to Derek's temples, making his head glow for a moment. She stepped back and moved to stand in front of Ella. "Elvira Johannes, for the duration of this combat do you accept the magical gift of future telling?"

"Yes," replied Ella in a loud, clear voice.

"Then it is yours throughout this tournament," Zara did the same head-glowing thing she did to Derek and stepped back. "Our advantages are countered, the combat is fair. Should anyone oppose this tournament, speak now or hold your silence." No one dared to speak. Wow, this was formal. "Then let the tournament begin."

DPOV

I don't know what I was thinking. Why did I stand up? I didn't have to, I could have just pulled Simon down, or let him take the power. But I stood up anyway, and took the power. It was eerie. I could hear everyone thinking, and I saw the same scene from a dozen different points of view. Ironically, none of the actual combatants were thinking. I got nothing but a sort of blank buzzing. I saw what they saw, of course, but they didn't think anything. Zara began the tournament and spoke the rules.

"This tournament is won by complete defeat of one team by the other. Complete defeat consists of the losing team with every member unconscious, and the winning team with at least one conscious member. Only hand-to-hand combat allowed. No injuries breaking skin allowed. Teams, separate to opposite ends of the arena," Zara said emotionlessly.

Zara walked to one end of the big circle in the dirt while Ani, Aqua, Spark, Clay, Mason, Avir, Arlen, Flame and Chip walked to the other end. I heard thoughts and gasps of confusion. I agreed with them wholeheartedly. Why would Zara take everyone else on singlehandedly?

"The tournament begins now!" Zara shouted, taking four steps forward, then standing still as everyone else screamed and ran toward her. I realized why she had to give her power up. I saw plans of attack and strategy in everyone's mind except Zara's. Her thoughts were still blank. When Mason reached her, she jumped, and quickly flipped over their heads, standing on both her feet in the middle of the arena.

They circled her, then rushed in simultaneously, with a couple hanging back so they could attack her if she jumped again. In the midst of the fight, I saw what the others saw. Zara caught punches, blocked blows, and dodged kicks, with as little effort and thought as an expert. She chopped the side of her hand against the necks of Avir and Arlen, hitting a pressure point and knocking them out instantly. She wasted no energy. In the same movement, she caught a punch, dodged another and knocked out Mason by hitting him in the temple. She continued the movement, using her momentum to hit Ani and Aqua in pressure points, knocking them out. She dodged a punch by bending backwards, using the momentum to flip over, kicking Flame's temple and knocking him out as she landed, then continuing the motion of her leg to sweep behind Clay and knock her off her feet. She landed with a thump and hit her head hard on the ground, unconscious.

Now it was just Zara against Spark and Chip. Spark jumped and tried to attack Zara from above, while Chip went straight for her, trying to distract her from Spark. Zara stood still, waiting for the attacks, and at the last minute, stepped to the side, causing Spark to land on Chip. In the confusion, she tapped them on their temples, and they were also passed out on the ground. She stood and proclaimed, "The tournament has concluded. Mason's team has lost. You are dismissed."

I was rendered speechless. The whole time, everyone was changing their tactics, and using some foolproof strategies, and Zara had anticipated them all. She had a sixth sense for this kind of stuff, and they didn't even use magic. If she did, well, she would be invincible. She could teach everyone a thing or two. And I didn't get thoughts out of her, so much as her coldly calculating their previous fights, their likely moves, their strength, her energy. She was analytical, but was creative in her way to fight. New combat techniques came easily to her. And she was one girl against nine people. And she won easily and didn't break a sweat. Wow.

"Hey, I'm going to take my power back now, okay?" Wow, she had snuck up on me.

"Yeah." She put her hands to my head and the voices in there were silenced immediately. Zara smiled, and took her powers back from Ella, too. She turned back, conjured ice-water and poured it on her siblings, who sputtered and sat up. They got to their feet, groaning, and congratulated Zara, complaining that she never let them win. She stuck her tongue out, and changed their clothes into more comfortable ones with a wave of her hand. I was a bit sorry for that, though, she looked _good_ in her uniform.

She smirked at me before joining everyone as they went inside. Shit, she must have heard that. Oh, well. I trudged inside, and just explored the house with everyone for an hour before I heard Zara talk to Mason.

"Hey, bro, there are a couple werewolves out there, and I think they're not friendly, and accidentally wandered here. I'm gonna bring them back and ask Derek if he recognizes them. If anyone asks, I'm out shopping." Zara slunk back into a wolf and ran out the door.

I waited on the couch, hoping it wasn't Liam and Ramon, when I heard my name spoken softly. I turned, and realized Zara was calling from outside. She explained as I ran to see her. She said, "I caught these two and they say they know you. Friends? Or enemies?"

"Enemies, definitely enemies." It was Liam and Ramon, half conscious.

"Do you want to take care of them, or do you want me to? I can also send them to a supernatural rehab thing led by my cousin of sorts." She asked, looking concerned.

"I'll take care of them." I wanted to beat their brains out.

"On second thought, I'll send them away. Beating their brains out won't help. Derek," she began, as I opened my mouth to argue, "I don't want this on your conscience. You'll regret it later." She walked inside and opened a door. A portal thing was inside, and she shoved Liam and Ramon in, before closing and locking the door. Just then, Chloe came down and joined me in the living room, while Zara made us all fish and chips for dinner. Not my favorite, but she made a lot of it and it was good, so I wasn't complaining.

After dinner, we all sat in the living room and watched a movie. Actually we watched Tori and Simon argue about what movie to watch. Chloe and I sat in a corner, and she looked worried, before asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you, I can tell."

"Fine, Zara found Liam and Ramon, and I almost killed them before Zara stopped me and sent them away. Happy?" I got up and walked away, leaving Chloe shocked and Zara worried, watching me. I got up to my room and collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Three chapters in one day, yay! Now I have an excuse not to write for a while, so ha! Jk jk I'll write. Please please review people. Please? Just push the pretty review button? Well, lots of love from –Cari!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven! Yeah! Please please please review! Please? Also, you guys are going to hate me, but I was going to make this a DerekxZara, not a DerekxChloe. Sorry! Luv Cari**

CPOV

I sat there, shocked. Derek was going to kill Liam and Ramon? He must have been pissed off. I looked to Zara to ask what happened. She turned her head away and stared at her feet. I sighed and headed to bed as well, I had nothing better to do.

DPOV

I woke up, early as usual, to see Zara making breakfast again. I turned around, and watched some meaningless show on TV with Mason. People came down the stairs one at a time, and ate in the kitchen. I joined them after a while, and ate three plates of food. I got up, and was going to see what Simon was doing, when someone knocked on the door. Zara went and answered it.

"Auntie Zahwa! Auntie Zahwa!", a little blonde boy said, jumping into her arms.

"How are you, Xavier? Mel, thanks for bringing him. Do you want breakfast?"

"Nah, I ate before we left, and the werewolves are doing okay. The safehouse is scaring them." Said a tall redhead, who was about to leave.

"Okay, say hi to everyone for me. Bye, Mel."

"See you, Zara," the girl said, and left after giving her a hug.

Zara walked back into the kitchen, and said, "Everyone, this is my nephew Xavier. Ani's his mum. Xavier, this is everyone, they're all my friends," she smiled at the little boy.

Tori and Chloe squealed. "I'm Tori, and this is Chloe. How old are you Xavier?"

"I'm thwee," he replied, "Zahwa's my auntie." He _was_ kinda cute. And he walked over to me next. "I don't know who you awe. Who awe you? And who awe you?" He asked innocently, pointing at Simon.

"I'm Simon, and this is my brother, Derek. It's nice to meet you, Xavier," he said, shaking the boy's hand and signaling me to do the same. I sighed, then complied.

"You have funny hair," Xavier said, climbing onto Simon's lap. Simon hugged and tickled the boy who giggled then jumped down and ran to Zara. Zara hugged him to her side. Just then, Ani walked in.

"MUMMY!" he shrieked, jumping into her arms, "I missed you! I had lots of fun with daddy, though. He taught me to do _this_." He wiggled his fingers, and an apple floated up an inch, before crashing back onto the table.

We looked questioningly at Zara, who explained. "Ani visited one of the other safehouses, and fell in love with a sorcerer. She got pregnant, and Xavier was born. He doesn't have any of the half-demon powers, only the sorcerer. Ani wanted to stay with her family, rather than with her lover, so Xavier stays there, and visits here."

Just then, we heard a loud yell. We all looked at each other, then ran upstairs. Jacob looked like he had just woken up, and his room was filled with slimy white balloons. Sam was on the floor outside, clutching his side and laughing.

"Who did this?" Jacob was _pissed._ His form was flickering from a bear to a human. Zara laughed. "Good one, Mason, but it was my turn to prank someone," she called.

"Mason! That son-of-a-bitch!" Jacob stormed off in a huff, leaving us laughing.

We headed back downstairs to find Ani playing with Xavier. They were both laughing, and Xavier jumped up. "Auntie Zahwa, you and youwe fwiends should play UNO with us!" He made a puppy dog face, and we laughed, some of us sitting and joining them. I sat on the couch, and watched. That boy was spoiled so bad, since he was the only kid they knew. After they finished, Ani stood, and said, "Zara, I'm going to take Xavier to the waterpark, can I have the keys to the truck?"

Zara dug through her pockets and pulled out some keys. She conjured a bag and held them both out to Ani. "Are you sure you want the truck? You could take any of the others as well."

"Nah, it's fine," she said, as Xavier jumped around and whooped in glee. They left, as we sat on the couches and talked. The girls commented on Xavier's cuteness, while the rest of us looked at them, amused. Suddenly, Sam jumped up and yelled, "I know what to do! Let's play truth or dare!" After several refusals, we were all sitting in a circle playing.

"Okay, Zara, truth or dare?" Sam smirked evilly.

"Dare," she sighed.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Jacob."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. Man, I wish I could have traded places with him. Zara smirked and turned to me. "Derek, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Okay, stop wearing baggy clothes for a week."

"Okay…" I said. Did she like my body? Is that why she was asking? Her smirk widened as she broadcasted her thoughts to me. _Look, Chloe's enjoying this._ I looked, and there was indeed a smile on Chloe's face.

"Simon, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Show everyone your boxers." I grinned at the horrified look on Simon's face.

"No way, dude. I can't believe you'd do this to your brother!"

"It's either that or you have to give Xavier his bath every night this week, and believe me you don't want to. He runs _fast_ for a little kid." Zara smirked.

"NO!" Simon said, as Aqua tackled him and pulled his pants down before collapsing in tears of laughter. He tugged his pants up quickly, but not before everyone saw. I grinned.

"My Little Pony boxers, Simon? And pink ones, too?" Tori choked out between peals of laughter.

Simon grumbled something and sat back down, furious and embarrassed. " I will get you for this, Derek!"

"Right." 

"Okay, Tori, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said warily.

"Make out with Sam." He grinned, much like I did.

"What!" she yelled, as Sam spread his arms wide, a grin on his face.

"You heard me! Unless you want to give Xavier baths." He smirked.

"Ugh, fine!" She leaned towards him, and snogged him, much to the enjoyment of everyone else. We laughed at her red face. I was enjoying this, but who knew how much longer it would last. I was going to change tonight.

**Like it? Or not? Anyway, I need a way to break up Chloe and Derek. Please review and give me ideas! I'm really sorry if you wanted a Chlerek fic! :( Love Cari.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! R&R! Yeah!**

CPOV

I could hear Derek getting up. I knew he had to change tonight, so I met him when he walked out of his bedroom. We slipped downstairs, and walked into the living room before we froze. An odd sight met us there. Mason was sitting on the couch, reading a book, glancing up every now and then to make sure Zara was alright. Zara was sitting on the back of a couch, head in her hands, looking neat, but her face was hidden. In the wall, fifty feet in front of Zara, a poster of a target had been tacked to the wall, and knives created a pattern in it, radiating out from the center.

Zara looked up, her face tired, and examined our shocked faces. She smiled, and said, "It's nothing, I was just practicing," She waved her hand, and the knives, target, and holes in the wall disappeared. "You're changing, Derek. I'll come with you guys." She followed us out the door, and led us to a clearing.

Something was off about her. She seemed distracted, but I was more worried about Derek right now. Derek stripped and knelt on all fours, with me massaging his back as the first convulsions took him. Zara was sitting about twenty feet back.

"He will change fully tonight. I can tell. Chloe, massage the base of his skull with your thumbs, and his temples with your fingers."

I did as she said, and Derek seemed to scream less loudly than before. He convulsed one last time and lay panting on the ground as a big black wolf. Zara stood and said, "I'll patrol, and give you two some privacy," as she turned into a sleek, midnight black wolf and slunk away silently.

The big black wolf tried to walk, and fell down. Derek stood again, shakily, and made a few steps before falling again. I hid a smile, and heard a quiet, barking laugh. I guess Zara hadn't gone too far yet. A black panther leaped down from the trees, and turned back into a wolf before demonstrating how to walk. After a few tries, Derek was able to walk, more or less. The wolf Zara gave another barking laugh, and ran off into the woods.

After ten minutes, she came back, holding a dead rabbit in her mouth. She broadcasted into our minds. _I went hunting. Derek, you'll need to eat before you change back, or you'll lose your energy and faint. He's going to change in a couple of minutes. It's only painful like this the first time. Afterwards, it's easy._ The little wolf dropped the rabbit in front of Derek, and trotted a few steps away, watching him. When he turned his face away, she growled softly, at which he tore into the rabbit and gulped it down. She nodded approvingly, well, as best she could for a wolf and sat down.

After a minute, he started convulsing again. She turned back into a human, (how did her clothes reappear?) and instructed me to massage his head the same way. She conjured a duffel bag, and threw it to me. She watched to make sure Derek was okay as he finished the change, then turned into a panther and trotted away while he changed into the clothes in the duffel bag.

"Are you okay, Derek?" I was worried. He'd been distant for the last couple of days.

"Fine." He grunted. A black panther coughed at the edge of the clearing, then ran back in the direction of the house. He started off after Zara, and I followed. When we got to the house, Zara had already made a boatload of food for Derek.

"You'll be hungry after your change." She left the kitchen after that. I looked at her and realized how tired she looked. She seemed depressed as well. As if she was missing something. And Derek. He seemed distant. Something was going on in this house, something odd. I said goodbye to Derek and trudged back upstairs to bed.

DPOV

God, I was starving, so I was glad that Zara had made food for me. Chloe seemed worried, but went to bed soon after. I heard Mason turn in, after repeatedly asking Zara if she was all right. I finished, and walked quietly through the kitchen back into the living room, where I found Zara hurling knives at the wall, after which she just sat there, her head in her hands. I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure exactly what to do, so I sat down a few feet away from her, just giving her company. I wasn't tired, so it was all right.

"Go to bed, Derek. I'm fine." She murmured, her head still in her hands, her hair hanging in a black curtain, hiding her normally bright face. "Leave, you don't need to see this."

"No, tell me what's wrong." I was curious, and I wanted to comfort her so badly, which was odd, since I barely knew her.

"Nothing, Derek, go away!" Her voice was louder and firmer, yet weary, and it trembled a little.

"Right, and I'm a princess," I said, hoping to make her smile. But her face remained emotionless, and hidden from me.

"Go to bed, you don't need to know this. God, you're worse than Mason."

"Good, and you will tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up and leave, Derek."

"No. Tell me." Why was I being so persistent? The old me would have left her alone, like she obviously wanted me to.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, if it matters so much, then FINE!" she said, and sighed.

I was surprised. One, that I was so persistent, and actually asked her, and two, that she was actually going to tell me. I leaned forward, and listened. She glanced at me and back at the ground, then sighed, her head in her hands. "You know I am part were-creature, right? Because of the blood of all the supernaturals?" When I nodded, she continued. "That means I have to find a mate. And when the mate is within ten miles of me, I have to have physical contact with him before I can fall asleep. So, I sleep once in a long time, and I haven't slept in three months, since I built up my energy back then, and didn't need to sleep. I was going to sleep tonight, but I couldn't, not even with a spell. So, now my mate is within ten miles of me and when I run out of energy, I will literally faint. However, an hour after I faint, my body will sleepwalk, still unconscious, to my mate, and pretty much fall asleep hugging him." She sighed. "That's only because they strengthened my power. I don't have to sleep for two weeks, but then, my mate could be any guy except my brothers and nephew." She put her head back in her hands, and sighed.

"The bad thing is that my mate could be anyone, even a married man. And he will be mated to me no matter what. He might not fall in love with me, but he will lust for me, and I for him. I'll be the only one who can hurt him and I'm scared. I might take him away from his family, his children. I don't want to take that away from anyone. It's what matters most." She ran her hands through her long hair and stood. "Thanks for listening, Derek." And with that, she turned into a tiger and ran out the door.

I heard a sound and turned around to see Mason. "At least I know what the matter is now." He smiled weakly. "I'll take care of my sister, you go to bed." And surprisingly, I did. The changing had taken a lot out of me, so I collapsed on it, and welcomed the darkness that enveloped me.

**What do you think? Review review review! Love -Cari**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE! I'm really, really sorry that I'm going to break up Chlerek in this story, but I'm going to blame it on you guys, because like two people told me whether Chloe or Zara should get Derek. And it was a tie. And Zara's based off of me, so… Can you blame me for wanting Derek? Really. Sorry for all of you Chlerek fans. I hope you like this. –Cari**

TPOV 

I went down to breakfast in the morning to see Zara with dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired, but as normal as ever otherwise. She had made breakfast and Jace and Derek were the only ones up eating. Derek left right as I got there, but Jace turned around to see me.

"Princess Tori got up early. It's the apocalypse!" He ran around in mock panic while we laughed at his antics. Zara left soon after, leaving us alone.

"Hey," I said, trying to be flirty, with a big smile. I got some breakfast from the oven, swaying my hips as I walked. "What's up?"

"Hmm," He began, looking thoughtful, "I believe it's a children's movie involving a flying house." He grinned and looked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Let me rephrase that. How are you doing?"

"Good, good, and you?" 

"I've been better. But generally, great." I didn't like living with twenty-six other people.

An awkward silence filled the room as we sat there and ate. I glanced at him now and then. He was quite good-looking, and he was funny and nice. I liked him, a lot.

Just then, Zara barged in. "First, if you don't want me to interfere, then keep your bloody thoughts to yourselves. I can't help hearing them if you guys are practically yelling inside your heads." _What was she talking about?_ "Bloody hell, are you guys really that stupid? You guys like each other, now kiss already before your pathetic worries annoy me to insanity!" She barged out just as fast as she walked in.

We looked at each other, before I turned my face away, blushing. Jace lifted my chin up with one finger, a smirk on his face. "I think I'll take her advice, after all," and with that, he brought his lips to mine.

Kissing Jace was unlike anything I've experienced. The merest touch of his lips sent fire burning through my body. His hands were gently holding my waist, sending shivers through my body. My fingers laced together behind his neck, pulling him closer. We pulled apart for air, looking each other in the eyes, before bringing our lips back together.

We jumped apart when we heard whistles and laughter. Sam, Flame, Ani, Aqua and Chip were at the door, smiling.

"Get a room, lovebirds," said Sam as he got his breakfast, grinning.

"Fuck off." Jace gently tugged me to the living room, where I sat next to him, my head on his shoulder, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I looked up at him. "No, since our relationship has only been official for about five minutes." The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Well, now you know." And with that he went back to stroking my hair. We sat there in warm, loving silence for a few minutes, impervious to the conversations going on around us.

I opened my eyes and saw people looking at us and smiling. I noticed that Chloe and Derek weren't sitting together though. Chloe was sitting next to Simon, who was chatting with her amiably. Derek had come in a few minutes ago, and returned now, after a shower. He sat in a corner next to Zara.

I looked at Zara. She seemed tired and depressed. She met my eyes, and I heard her voice inside my head. _Sorry for snapping at you earlier, although I bet you're glad I did._ Her eyes sparkled in amusement. _I'm not at my best, right now._ I gave a tiny nod to show that I understood, and she turned away.

A few minutes later, we heard a high pitched scream. We all froze, before hearing heavy footfalls on the stairs. David came in, dripping and dressed in only a towel. "WHO STOLE ALL MY FUCKING CLOTHES?"

A pause. Then everyone started laughing hysterically. David was big and had muscles, almost the equivalent of Derek's and he screamed like a girl to find his clothes missing. When everyone had calmed down, He glared at us furiously, while Zara softly chuckled, "Good one, Mason."

"MASON! THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" He ran off, dripping, and still in a towel, while everyone started laughing again.

A few seconds later, Mason ran in looking scared. He smiled for a fraction of a second at seeing Zara chuckle softly, but then looked terrified again. "Zara, hide me," he hissed.

Zara snorted, then turned him into a kitten, which she hid in her sweater, which lay on the couch next to her. David came in, in the same state as he was earlier, looking for Mason. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him." He obviously didn't notice Ella ogling him.

We all shrugged, but Zara said, "Upstairs, hiding."

He ran upstairs in a rage, while we were rolling on the floor laughing, as Zara was petting the kitten, which said, "Turn me back, Zara."

"I don't know, I like you better like this, and Xavier's always wanted a kitten." She smirked, thoroughly enjoying his plight.

"NO! Please, please, turn me back?" he begged. He was cute as a kitten, and how could she say no to that adorable little cat? 

"Fine, but you owe me big time. And I suggest you give him his clothes back." She turned him back, and he stood before creeping upstairs. He seemed happy whenever Zara smiled. Why was that? I knew they were siblings, so he didn't like her that way, but… Oh, did he want to get her out of her depression? Yes, that was probably it.

I turned back to Jace, who seemed happy to have me in his arms and snuggled into his side. One by one, people left, to spend time with their friends, and occasionally asking Zara to borrow one of the cars. I stayed, and watched TV with Jace. I was happy.

**DUH DUH DUH! I don't know if I want a DerekxChloe or a DerekxZara. Tell me, but it's probably going to be a DerekxZara. Sorry! But please review! Love -Cari**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN! Yay, I never thought I'd get this far! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and following my story! Disclaimer: I still don't own Darkest Powers, or any of the character, even, unfortunately, Derek. :( Also, I'm having a bad week, so sorry if I don't update. –Cari**

CPOV

Derek seemed distant. He didn't sit with me this morning. Mason's prank was funny, but I could see that he only did it to cheer Zara up. Chip was sitting next to Zara, telling her funny stories, trying to cheer her up, too, but Zara wasn't responding. I wondered what was wrong. Oh, well, I was wondering why Derek was mad at me. Was it because I had asked about Liam and Ramon? I didn't know, why was he mad at me? _Zara,_ I called out in my head, _are you there? _

_Yeah, Chloe, what's wrong? I usually stay out of people's thoughts to give them privacy. _

_Just, what's wrong with Derek? He's being distant. Why is he mad at me?_

She looked kind of uncomfortable. She fidgeted, glancing at me briefly._ Uh, Chloe, he should probably be the one to tell you that. It's kind of a private matter._

_Tell me, Zara. I'll be okay. He usually overreacts. _

She looked really worried about me now. She was staring at me out of the corner of her eyes, not drawing the attention of anyone else. _Are you sure, love, because I know he isn't overreacting. Some werewolves have killed themselves or others when they go through this. Mason is helping calm his feelings. Do you really want me to tell you? _

_YES, Zara, it'll be fine._ I was sure. I wanted to know.

_Um, okay. This'll be really awkward. Derek, as a werewolf, has to have a mate. He loves you, a lot, but he doesn't think you are his mate. There is a chance you will be able to feel his pressure point, but he doesn't think so. His werewolf senses are not reacting as they should towards you if you were his mate. I'm sorry. _

My heart plummeted, and my eyes filled with tears. I was hoping I would be Derek's mate. I thought we had a future ahead of us. _Zara, what do you think? _

She winced and sighed sadly before replying. _I'm sorry, love, I don't think you're his mate either. _

The tears that were threatening to spill, finally did. But I asked one more thing. _There's a chance, though, isn't there?_

She looked at me sympathetically, and sadly. _Yes, love, because the scientists messed with him, but it is small. I'm sorry, dear. Be content with the fact that he loves you._

A heart-wrenching sob ripped from my throat, and I ran out the door, away from everyone else. Zara came up next to me and put her arms around me. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried. Cried for everything I've lost. Cried for Liz and Brady, and everyone else the Edison Group killed. Cried for the life of directing I've lost. Cried for my dad and how I couldn't tell him anything. Cried for Rae's and my aunt's betrayals. But most of all, I cried for how I would lose Derek.

Zara sensed all my pain and murmured comforting words in my ear. I realized why she owned this place. She understood how we had to run away, and our emotions, because she had experience pain a thousand times worse. She could empathize with our every feeling. I realized why it bothered everyone when she was upset. She was the strength in the safehouse. She was the rock in the river that we all held onto, and when it wobbled, we all tried to stabilize it. She held us all together.

Her soothing words comforted me and I fell asleep in her arms. I woke up briefly to see her carry me up the stairs, but she told me to go back to sleep, and I was happy to comply. An empty, dreamless, blackness enveloped me, and I welcomed it eagerly. It would be a lot better than dreaming.

SPOV

When Chloe randomly started crying and ran out, Zara followed her. Why, I don't know. We all looked to Mason, who shrunk into the couch, and shook his head.

"Mason, just tell us already, that's my best friend," said Tori, surprisingly, sparks flying from her fingers.

Mason glanced back and forth to see everyone staring at him, and sighed. "They were talking in their heads, and Chloe was worried about something, and she kept on worrying, and she overreacted," he looked uncomfortable.

"What was it about?" asked Ani.

"I don't know, I can't read minds, only emotions and expressions," he answered, still a little uncomfortable with the attention.

Just then Zara came in. She stopped short at finding that everyone's eyes snapped to her. She looked straight at Mason, and nodded. He sighed. She looked at him sympathetically, before walking out through another door, turning into a panther as she left.

I gasped. I'd never seen her shapeshift before. An awkward silence filled the room again, and people started to head to bed. Nobody had done anything today. Soon I went as well, and left Mason there alone, staring at the wall.

DPOV

I was hungry, so I went downstairs to get a midnight snack. Shit, I forgot that Zara and Mason didn't sleep. Oh, well, I'll go down and get a snack and sneak up before they notice. But I heard them talking, and I was curious.

"Why did you tell her? You knew it was going to make her unhappy." Mason. I totally agreed with him.

"It would have been worse if she found out after he found his mate. Last time that happened, the ex-girlfriend killed the mate and then the weretiger killed her and then himself. I don't want three people to die, and you know Derek is the key to winning this war." Zara. She was explaining, and pleading, but I could smell that she wasn't telling him everything. And why were they talking about Chloe and me?

"Yeah, but couldn't you have broken it to her more gently? I mean, once she finds out that we think you and Derek are mates, she'll throw a fit! And the visions could change couldn't they?" What was he talking about? 

"I broke it as gently as I could. And we can't be sure Derek and I are mates, since nobody can sense their own mates, only other peoples. And if she throws a fit, we'll send her to another safehouse. And yes, the visions could change, but not this one. Derek and his mate are the key to freeing supernaturals, they will be the leaders of the war ahead, the Second Supernatural War. I can't tell who his mate is, though, I'm losing my powers. If I use them much more, my energy will run out sooner, and I'll find my mate sooner, too, I guess."

"Sorry, sis, but won't you tell Derek, too?"

"No, he'll find out once he changes by himself, not when he has to, and he'll be overprotective and obsessive over his mate."

"Okay, sis, sorry for snapping at you. You have a lot to deal with."

"Thanks, bro, but I don't want to hurt Chloe anymore. I hope she'll find another mate. I could take her memories away, but that would be unfair, so I'm going to manipulate her emotions, so she's calm, and she'll get over Derek."

They didn't really talk after that, but I was shocked. I slipped back upstairs, so quietly and quickly that I didn't remember how I got to my bed. Zara was my mate? That was weird, but couldn't she sense the werewolf pressure point? Well, she never tried, but if I asked her, she would know I eavesdropped. Well, I'll just wait until she runs out of energy and finds her mate. Then I'd find out.

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE! So this is what you Chlerek fans get for not reviewing more. Shame on you! Jk jk but Zara's based off me and really, can you blame me for wanting Derek? No, you can't because you want him too. Don't you try to deny it. It still could change, because there's a chance of Chlerek still. And Zara thinks Derek loves Chloe, but he says that he loves her, but he doesn't think he's **_**in**_** love with her. So Chloe likes Derek, Derek's not sure who he likes, Zara doesn't like anyone yet, maybe Derek if he's her mate, Tori likes Jace, and I'm still debating between Zara and Chloe because Derek's always been the smart, strong one who gets them out of bad situations and protects Chloe, so I think that it should change, because Zara's smarter and stronger than Derek, and he should be in the "damsel in distress" position for once. That makes for an interesting mental picture. And its about a tie for the Zara vs Chloe battle, because most of my friends say Zara. So review, and the next chapter will be up when I feel like updating. Sorry, bad week. Love, -Cari.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Saya Moonshadow (cool name!) for reviewing. I'm glad you think enough of my writing to spend effort and time writing your opinion about it. Also thank you for being the only person to give a reason behind your opinion of my story. It helps, a lot.**

**1) Zara is supposed to be the main protagonist in my story here but she's not a Mary Sue. Well, she's not meant to be. People respect and fear her a bit, not necessarily love her. She is exceptionally intelligent because of her extended lifetime and the supernatural souls that were put in her. She's more powerful, but if you wait, that will be her downfall. She has got a tragic past and is the 'Chosen One' (your words, not mine) because she is the main protagonist in my story. It's usually like that in books. Harry Potter, for example. Derek is not exactly willing to leave Chloe for Zara, I'm planning on making them mates. They can't help being mates. Yes, I think Zara could be good for Derek, but it's mostly the readers' choice. Also, she can't give other people her powers, only transfer it temporarily to other people. She isn't perfect, she has a lot of flaws, but that comes in later in the story.**

**2) You are correct, obviously, in assuming that I haven't read any of Kelley Armstrong's other books. Zara also has more than two powers, she has every supernatural power of the last thousand years (actually anything I can think of, my imagination creates all the other powers) but I wasn't trying to make my writing accurate in that sense. I chose to write it that way because i thought it would be more entertaining that way. This is for pure enjoyment of myself and anyone else who chooses to read it, I'm not forcing you to.**

**3) Chloe doesn't know that Mason has seen the future and thinks that Derek and Zara are mates. She just thinks that she's not Derek's mate. The future can change, though, and that's why I'm asking you to pick Chloe or Zara. Zara doesn't have romantic feelings for Derek, she just looks at this from an emotionless point of view. She wants to protect chloe by telling her now, rather than have her find out when Derek finds his mate. Chloe wants to be friends with Zara because she looks towards her as a protector, and doesn't know or think about her as 'stealing' Derek. Also, I think that Derek and Chloe are a good couple, I'm just not sure if they will be a couple in this story particularly. She cries on Zara's shoulder because she is the one who delivers the message, not causes the situation, and Chloe rightly believes that Zara is innocent. Zara can't help who people's mates are.**

**4) Zara's not going to save Derek, I was just saying that maybe she needs to teach him that he cannot be so uptight and think he's self-sufficient because he needs to know when he's bitten off more than he can chew and needs help. She should teach him that he doesn't have to protect everyone by himself. Also, he beat Liam and Ramon because she has all her powers. Werecreatures, witches, sorcerers, need I go on? **

**5) Zara's siblings are there because it is difficult for two people to break out of an Edison Group compound by themselves. The other characters are there because it would be a crappy safehouse if it didn't have anyone to keep safe. They don't worship Zara, they respect and fear her powers, like I said before.**

**6) I updated chapters nine and ten on the same day, after writing them both, without waiting and reading all the reviews. I pride myself on being a fair person, and if my readers want Chloe, then so be it. I'm sorry if it seems as if I disregarded your opinions, I was working on the chapters.**

**7) You have a fair point here. My friends and I have an inside joke, and that's what that is, because they read this. Sorry about that. **

**I'm not really sure why I'm taking the time to counter all of your arguments, but I guess I need some intellectual banter. Maybe Zara is a Mary Sue, but it's a matter of opinion, and I'm not making you read this. If you don't like it, go rewrite the story your way, and call it the final battle two or something, and send it to me so I can read it. Thanks again, and I hope this helped. If it didn't, just review again or pm me and I'll get back to you on that.**

**Sorry about you other people who had to read that. I'm just not sure how to PM yet. Lol. Anyway, this is a Chlerek, and you'll find out who Zara's mate is soon. I promise.**

**Cari**

SPOV 

I was one of the first ones downstairs that morning, and I greeted everyone before getting breakfast from the oven. While we all ate in silence, Tori jumped.

"Zara, why is it snowing outside?" Tori looked wary, and with good reason. It was the middle of August, and we had all been reveling in the nice summer weather.

"Hmm? Oh, Xavier wanted to play in the snow, so I started conjuring it last night. It's only over the backyard, so don't worry." She turned back to her breakfast. She looked terrible, with bags under her eyes.

Just then, Xavier and Ani walked in. "Auntie Zahwa, Auntie Zahwa, can we go play in the snow?" Damn, that kid was spoiled. He wanted to play in the snow in summer, so his aunt conjures him some. I wish I could have done that when I was little.

"After your breakfast, Xavi." This came from his mum. Ani. Xavier frowned, and gobbled his breakfast at an alarming rate. Then he reached up, and his mother picked him up and walked out.

We all laughed at his antics, and finished our breakfasts as well, laughing and talking as we hung out in the living room. Xavier walked in, dressed in a light waterproof jacket and pants. He nearly dragged Zara and Ani out the door, after which their brothers and sisters followed. We followed, eventually, since most of the people were outside, now.

We stepped into foot-deep snow, and watched as Xavier and Ani built a snowman, while Arlen, Sam, Jacob and Zara had a snowball fight. We joined in, and laughed as Zara shoved snow down Sam's pants, after which he hopped around trying to get it out. Actually, it was pretty entertaining, as most of the time was spent shoving snow in people's clothing, then watching as they got it out and retaliated. The high point was when Mason threw a snowball at the tree above Zara instead of at Zara, after which the tree emptied its load of snow onto the shocked and shivering girl.

"Hey, we should head inside now, guys." Mason called out. He went inside, followed by Zara and Xavier, and everyone else slowly trickled in.

When I got in, everyone was thawing in the living room, with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Nat went to the bookshelf across from her, and pulled out a book, after which the bookshelf turned, revealing a fireplace. Also, was that another room beyond? Anyway, she snapped and the logs were lit. I sighed and let the warmth wash over me. I loved magic. We were all chatting amiably, when Mason gasped audibly. Silence fell, and we looked at the unconscious form of Zara, before questioningly looking at Mason, who sighed resignedly.

"Simply put, she needs to find her mate, and her magic powers ran out when she conjured the snow, so when she's unconscious, she'll reach out to her mate, in probably, like an hour."

We gaped at him, after which he sighed, exasperated, and waved us off. We sat in silence for a few minutes, after which the conversation started up again. Tori was chatting with Aqua really fast about shopping, periodically squealing. Jace, the bastard, had his arm around my sister, laying back and smiling, wincing occasionally at her squeals. I would deal with him later.

CPOV

After Zara's fainting spell, we all started chatting again, except me. What if Zara's mate was Derek? I wouldn't be able to handle it. I snuggled closer to him. Well, best enjoy it while it lasts. Suddenly, Zara stood up, amidst the sudden silence. She didn't walk towards us, for which I was relieved. Instead, she walked over to the other long couch, where Simon, Jace, Tori, Aqua, Sam, Jacob, Avir, and David sat. I was wondering. Which one was her mate? As I thought that, she stepped forward, and gracefully collapsed, clinging to the man she was sitting on, …

**Mwahaha! I know, cliffie! Sorry about the short chapter, but I had no time. Also I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school's about to start. Once it does, I might not update often, but I'll try for once a month starting in September. That's about it, read and review! Thanks! -Cari**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Hey, what do you think? Read and Review please!**

_CPOV_

_Previous chapter: Suddenly, Zara stood up, amidst the sudden silence. She didn't walk towards us, for which I was relieved. Instead, she walked over to the other long couch, where Simon, Jace, Tori, Aqua, Sam, Jacob, Avir, and David sat. I was wondering. Which one was her mate? As I thought that, she stepped forward, and gracefully collapsed, clinging to the man she was sitting on, …_

TPOV

"Sam?" Mason gasped quietly. He looked confused, as if he was expecting someone else. Either way, he recovered quickly, and moved to help him lift Zara's dead weight into a more comfortable position, as she was clinging to him with surprising strength. I was just glad it wasn't Jace.

Oddly enough, Sam and Zara seemed like a perfect couple. Her light chocolate skin contrasted nicely with his slightly tanned face. Her long black locks mingled with his dirty blonde ones, and they had the same expression of peaceful happiness on their faces.

I think everyone fell asleep there, on the couches, because the soft chatter of conversation died out into a warm silence, and my eyes drifted shut. When I woke up, warm arms encircled me, looking into the bright blue eyes of my boyfriend. Oddly, we were in his room, rather than on the couch. We lay like that for a few minutes, then I got up, kissed him, and went to go and shower.

When I got downstairs, Mason was up making breakfast. Derek, Chloe, Zara, and Sam were up already and were eating quietly. I grabbed food from the oven, and sat, just as Jace came up and sat next to me.

Zara and Sam were holding hands, but weren't all lovey-dovey, thank god. But Chloe and Derek were sitting next to each other, but ignored each other. Derek looked a little off, he looked like he had a fever. Huh. Were they still mad at each other for god-knows-what?

"Hey, everyone, we're all going shopping for clothes today, because I really don't want to conjure clothes for twenty-four people. I can, but I don't want to. So we're going shopping." Zara smiled at the now-full kitchen.

I squealed. I _love_ shopping. I heard a low chuckle behind me. I turned to Jace. "What?" I asked.

Another chuckle. "Just that you're more excited about going shopping than finding out that Zara could conjure you clothes of your own design," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I laughed as well.

SPOV

When I got downstairs, Zara announced that we were going to go shopping, unfortunately. Tori was really excited, obviously, but shopping was boring. And that bastard, Jace, I'd have to spend the day with him if I wanted to stay with my sister. No fair.

Just then, Derek got up and walked out the door. I wonder why. Chloe got up to go after him, but Zara clutched her arm, and seemed to mentally communicate with her. Whatever, he probably was just upset about going shopping.

We lounged around for an hour or so, just sitting around, before Zara told us all to get up, and get in the car. Derek had come in a few minutes ago, so we walked into the garage for the first time.

This was nice. Zara had a red Ferrari convertible, a black Mercedes-Benz, a black Lamborghini convertible, a Ford truck, a black limousine, a blue Toyota Camry, and a battered green Prius. They had a nice collection here. I liked this place more and more every day. Zara walked up to the Camry, and cast a spell on it, after which everyone got inside. Huh, she had expanded it so thirty people would fit inside comfortably, with a driver's and a passenger's seat up front, and a large circle with a table in the middle in the back. From outside, though, you couldn't tell it was that big.

"Who wants to drive? Any volunteers?" Zara called out. I doubted any of us were old enough to drive, since the adults had gone to a different safehouse, one more compatible with older people. Most of us were fifteen or sixteen, and no one had a license.

Anyway, Nat volunteered to drive, and Zara cast a glamour on her to make her look older, so nobody would be suspicious. Mason sat next to her, posing as her brother, while Zara sat back here with the rest of us. Nat was a bit of a reckless driver, as we sped down the driveway and the road at an alarming rate. Some of the girls were gripping the seats, but Zara was relaxed and laughing.

"Don't worry, it's magicked to not crash or tip over, and it goes faster than it seems to its destination." At this, everyone relaxed a bit. "Oh, and I should give you these," Zara said as she passed out blue cards, "They're debit cards, they have $5000 on each of them."

_$5000?_ That was a lot. But I wasn't that surprised, since they had all the cars, and the large amount of safehouses. Wow, though. How rich are they?

We reached the mall. It was huge, and everyone rushed off immediately, agreeing to meet at the food court in four hours. Four hours? I groaned. I barely could handle this for one hour. I walked into Barnes and Noble, and browsed their anime and manga. I picked out a few books, and moved on to movies. I found three or four good ones, and bought them as well. I wasn't really bothered about clothes, I had enough, but I bought a couple outfits just in case. I shrunk everything and put it in my pocket. Soon after, I walked to the food court and sat there reading manga. I had two and a half hours till everyone met me here, so why not. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and blackness enveloped me.

CPOV

Tori was really excited, and dragged me off to the stores, piling outfit after outfit into my arms, and hers as well. She bought the stuff at the counter while I slipped away. At least I wouldn't have to carry anything, although she probably shrunk it and put it in her pockets. A few minutes later, I saw Derek, who pulled me aside.

"Can we talk?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure." I tried to smile.

"Um, I know what Zara said to you because I heard Zara and Mason talking about it earlier, and I'm sorry that she thought that but apparently it was because of her future telling powers and actually it was Mason's fault because he assumed that it wouldn't be you because he couldn't tell who it was, but you don't have to worry because you _are _my mate." He said that _really _fast, and it took me a few minutes to comprehend it but when I did, my face broke out into a smile.

He grinned back and lifted me up to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as fire burned through my veins. My hands went around his neck and fisted his hair as his arms held me against the wall. Our tongues battled for dominance, and-

"DAAYYUUMN, Wolf-boy and ghostie-girl!" We turned around to see Tori, Ella, Nat, Aqua, Flame, Jacob, David, and Mason grinning widely at us. My cheeks burned and I slid to the ground. "It's time to meet at the food court, guys." Derek grunted but followed them anyway.

An amusing, but surprising sight met us there. Simon was asleep in a corner, while Zara was drawing on his face and chest with a sharpie. Meanwhile, Sam had gotten a bowl of warm water, and was gently setting his hand in it. The rest of us had just gotten here after we did, and started laughing, after which Zara shushed us so Simon wouldn't wake up. She finished her drawing and sat back. We sat around in a circle, and started talking.

A few minutes later, Simon woke up, and rolled his eyes at finding that his hand was in warm water. It didn't work anyway. Damn. He looked up and met our eyes, while we were holding back laughter at the drawings on his face. He looked confused, but didn't comment, after which we went to the car.

We managed to not laugh until we got home. Simon was still oblivious to the ink on his face, and we got back to the safehouse. Zara suggested that we go to our rooms to put our purchases away, but stopped the rest of us after Simon went upstairs. She held up a hand putting one finger down at a time, and when she put down her last finger, we heard a loud yell.

We collapsed in laughter as Simon came down, shirtless and furious. Zara had drawn exaggerated eyebrows, blush and lipstick on his face, and drawn a face with a suggestive expression on his chest, underneath which it said, 'I like what you're thinking about this.'

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" He yelled over the peals of laughter.

We all pointed to Zara who said, "Hey, you're not supposed to tell him," then ran as Simon chased her. She eventually gave up and stood against a wall, waiting for him. When he got close to her, she pulled a book from the bookcase next to her, making the wall spin around and transporting her to the next room while Simon ran into the wall.

He got mad and stomped back upstairs. I had to admit, I liked this safehouse.

**Sorry if some of the characters are out of character. Review Review Review! My school got flooded, so part of it is destroyed :( Oh well, it still starts at the same time. Sorry if I don't update often, my goal during the school year is at least once a month. Love -Cari**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whatcha think? Like it? Read and Review!**

TPOV

I was enjoying this. Hey, who wouldn't enjoy pranking their brother? And interrupting their other brother's snogging session?

Anyway, after Simon left, Zara talked to me in my head. _Hey Tori. You listening?_

_Yeah, why? What's wrong, Zara? By the way, nice prank on Si. _Hey, she had to be congratulated, it was great!

_Well, speaking of pranks, I think we should do one on someone. Any suggestions?_ I glanced over at her, and saw a slight smirk on her face.

_Hmm, Chloe and Derek, or the boys in general. I can't really think of any others, sorry. _But I was looking forward to it. I enjoyed pranking people, that's why I got kicked out of my summer camp.

_Chloe's a necro, right? So if blood comes out of her shower, she'll freak… I'll tell everyone else but Derek, and when she screams in the morning…_ Her voice went silent for a moment, and a few people jumped a little bit, and then smiled as Zara told them what would happen.

I was looking forward to it, so when we went to sleep in the morning, I got up quietly when Zara woke me up in my head. I showered quickly then put the stuff Zara gave me into the showerhead. I went back to my room and woke Chloe up, after which I went downstairs, but met Zara in the hiding place she told me to. A minute went by, after which Chloe screamed, and Derek sprinted down the hall in his boxers. Hmm, he had a nice body underneath his sweatshirts and stuff. I followed him, and watched the scene from my bedroom door, like everyone else. Derek came out after a minute, blushing and looking a bit angry.

"Who put god-knows-what in the showerhead?" Damn, he sounded _pissed._ We kept silent but he automatically suspected Zara.

"Hey, hey, why do you always blame me? I swear on my life I didn't put stuff in her shower." Zara smirked. _Tell him I didn't put it in the shower and when he suspects you, tell him that you wouldn't be so cruel and think up an idea like that."_

"Yeah, she didn't," I said. It was the truth, although it was a bit twisted.

"Did you?" Zara was right on the money. He did suspect me.

"Hey, you know me. I wouldn't be so cruel and think up an idea like that. Plus I don't have any Kool-Aid to put in the shower." I was proud of myself.

"So you're telling me that Zara thought it up and you put it in the shower?" Damn, how did he guess. No fair.

"Merda, you observe more than I give you credit for, il mio amico." Zara just gave us away. Damn it.

"How-" I was curious. How did he figure it out?

"Logic, there are fables with that trick, and I could smell you both in the Kool-Aid." He grinned a bit sheepishly. Oh well, it worked well enough, anyway.

We all turned and left to go downstairs, and I heard Jacob ask Derek, "Good one, Derek, did you get an eyeful?" I snorted.

"MEN! Is that all you think about. Get your minds out of the fucking gutter!" Ella had a surprisingly big voice. Interesting, although I agreed with her.

CPOV

After the prank, I showered, and got the Kool-Aid off me and went downstairs to join everyone for brunch. We laughed and joked about it for a while before one of Zara's sisters, Clay, I think it was, asked her whether or not they would start combat lessons, since we were going to attack the Edison Group soon.

"Oh, right, I forgot, we're doing combat lessons today because we're going to attack the Edison Group compound in Toronto in a fortnight. It's about sixty miles from here, I think. So yeah, you guys are with your usual groups, Tori and Simon are with Mason, and I'll take Derek and Chloe." Zara said.

We were really attacking the EG in two weeks? And in Canada? Wow. Though Zara did prepare for it, so that was good. And I was learning combat? That had been an epic fail with Simon.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Zara and Sam were at the door, waiting for us. I grabbed Derek's hand and followed them to a meadow, after a short walk from the safehouse.

"Okay, since Chloe probably need significantly more training than Derek, we're going to play to her advantages for now. There's one advantage that women almost always have over men, and that's flexibility. So use that to your advantage."

"For example, if Sam tried to punch or stab me," Zara brought his hand towards her face, "I could dodge it like this," she bent backwards at a ninety-degree-angle. "After that, his hand would continue, leaving his side unprotected," she moved his hand accordingly, exposing his side and back, "and I could injure him and gain the advantage."

"Unfortunately for you, Derek has the advantages of size, speed and strength, but you are a smaller target, and probably could escape easier. Another thing is to just walk silently. It's really useful. You know how models walk on a runway?" I nodded, and Zara continued, "Walk like that, one foot in front of another. Awkward, but it gets the job done." I did as she said, and was surprised at how quiet I was. Yay, I can sneak up on Derek now!

"Good. Um, for sensing sorcerer's and witch's magic, you can extend your aura. Everyone has an aura, for normal people, it reflects their personalities. For supernaturals, it reflects their powers. That's why witches and sorcerer's can sense their own kind. They are naturally attuned to their auras. Necros have pure white auras, and werewolves have chocolate brown auras. To extend it, pretend that the top layer of your skin expands out and forms a big bubble around you. It helps to imagine it in the color of your aura, but it doesn't really matter, because it'll change to that color anyway. So, um, you should try it."

Derek and I took a few steps away from each other, and I closed my eyes and imagined a white film that clung to my skin. I made it expand slowly into a big bubble, about eight feet in diameter. I couldn't feel anything special.

"Great, Chloe! Now I'm going to step into your bubble. It doesn't protect you, only lets you be aware of everything around you." She slowly stepped closer to me.

When she stepped in, I could sense where she stood, three feet away. I realized that I could sense the shape of each individual piece of grass below my feet, the crawling of worms in it. Huh. Cool. I could hear Sam talking to Derek, but I was too absorbed in my own bubble.

"Okay now, when someone attacks you with magic, you need to dodge it, since you don't have a defense. Try it now, I'll send a simple wind spell against you." She brought her hands up.

I sensed something emanating in her hands, something like fire when I sensed it, but I knew it wasn't, even with my eyes closed. It swiftly hurtled towards me, but I sidestepped it easily.

Zara squealed with delight. "Great! That's your main defense against magic attacks. You can sense people so if someone tries to punch you, you'll be able to dodge or block it easily because the bubble gives you a bit of a warning. Um, bullets and other stuff like that also will be easier to dodge, but keeping concentration and control of your aura is difficult in the thick of battle. So practice a lot. Like at breakfast, keep your aura extended while having a conversation with Tori. While you're distracted, keep it extended, and you'll be good to go!"

I opened my eyes, and Zara was standing in front of me, literally bursting with excitement, Sam next to her, praising Derek, but not quite as excited as Zara.

"We should head back," Sam said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Zara was literally skipping through the woods, Sam following her and laughing. I took Derek's hand and we walked after them, in warm loving silence.

**Merda-Italian for 'shit'**

**Il mio amico-Italian for 'my friend'**

**What did you think? And how many people want me to change the rating to M and include a Chlerek lemon? Because my friend wants me to. Yeah. Love, -Cari.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry everyone. I'm glad you like my story, but quite frankly, I've lost interest in it. I'm sorry about the long wait, as well! Anyway, if someone wants to, they can continue it, and copy paste the uploaded chapters. If you do want to, message me, and I'll post your names in the story so everyone knows. I'm really sorry. -Cari


End file.
